The aim of this study is to explore the long-term developmental effects of parental alcoholism in the context of the multi-problem family. The sample of children from multi-problem families and poverty backgrounds has been followed in records for seventeen years. The present study uses autobiographical interviews, psychological testing and psychiatric evaluations to determine current psychological and social adjustment of these grown children, their perception of their lives--parents, problems, situations--and their patterns of coping with stress. Control groups of children from similar backgrounds will make possible the determination of specific consequences of parental alcoholism for adjustment and coping patterns. Both field observation and social survey methods will be used. In the coming year, we plan to accomplish three major tasks. First, the research team and the interview team will design the interview protocol and carefully specify (under the direction of the psychiatrist) the psychological tests. Second, our protocols will be pilot-tested with volunteer subjects who will then be carefully interviewed to see if they found that any of the questions threatened their self-esteem or caused them anxiety or discomfort in any way. The procedures and the interviewers will both be tested for reliability. And finally, we plan to carefully complete the interviews. We assume that completion with three teams of two interviewers will take one year to accomplish.